


打上花火

by hiriko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	打上花火

七夕虽然美好，毕竟也是夏天。既然是夏天就会让人忍不住恐惧那份炎热。晚上还好，若是在正午当空的时候想把人约出来，没有过命的交情怕是不太可能了。虽然能够熟练使用大空属性死气之火的自己不在乎这种炎热，但是如果是考虑到了身边的另一个人，沢田纲吉就没办法一直保持这份冷静。甚至一度想要买通并盛的官吏让大白天来个人工降雨降降温。  
所幸似乎上天感受到了他自己的这份小心翼翼的祈求，自从回到并盛的这几天之后气温一天好过一天，到今天七夕节的晚上已经凉爽了太多。  
他从来就不想她因为客观的原因影响一丝一毫的心情。  
“人好多啊……”  
感受着脚下的木屐吱吱作响，太久没有穿过这东西的感觉让他感觉各种不习惯。这个时候他又有些不自觉的羡慕起自己的女朋友来。她比自己初见那一天一天美过一天，而且很神奇的几乎可以驾驭所有的衣服。粉底白花的浴衣得天独厚让她看起来别具大和抚子的风韵，连带着白色的颈子和娇美的容颜就像是从浴衣上的白色花朵里长出来的一样。修长的栗色长发被精致的发簪别住在脑后束成发髻，两鬓垂下来修剪好的两捋温柔，蜜色瞳孔中带着几分新奇和几分怀念的暖意，歪歪头对着他笑。  
简直就和织女下凡一样。纲吉低头看了看自己的衣服，要说自己是牛郎也靠点边……至少这个橙黄色的浴衣有点牛郎的样子。  
“我也挺喜欢这样的。”  
就好像在表层的世界里，像一对平凡的小夫妻那样。  
笹川京子没有明说，沢田纲吉却也能摸个八九不离十就是了。说实话，他自己曾经一度想过使用彭格列家族的力量把这里包场，陌生人太多终究是个隐患，尽管凭借他的自信他当然可以保护好自己的女朋友，他更担心的是有哪个不长眼的搞乱了京子的心情。  
但是却被她给劝阻了。  
“我想我如果是一个普通人也会期待这天，但是如果因为被人包场而不能看到七夕的花火大会，我一定会有些难过的吧。”  
强大而善良才名为仁德，即使如此自己也完全有着不想让人流量阻碍京子目光的理由。因此最后也只是包了一个小小的天台。虽然地方不大，却是个极好的观景地点。  
行走中纲吉握住了京子柔若无骨的小手，对方在愣了半秒之后回握了回去，很简单的动作倒是可以给人很充实的感觉。纲吉感觉自己的脸上有些泛红，他悄咪咪的用侧眼瞟了一眼京子，少女的脸上却没有什么激烈的反应，满脸都写着幸福和期待的颜色。二十岁少女无须可以表现就散发出的娇美气息和近在咫尺传过来的甜甜体香刺激着纲吉的细胞，让他一时间有了一种想要犯罪的冲动。  
“今年的烟花不知道是什么样子呢？”  
当然那仅仅是冲动而已。纲吉握着京子的手转过两个弯，登上了最佳观火地点的高台。由于包场的原因，高台下人山人海满是攒动，京子所在的高台倒是太平，朝向海的方向漆黑的夜里太平又安宁。这是盛世华章的开放。  
“来了。”  
不知道是谁在下面喊了一声，纲吉感觉到牵着自己的手突然紧了一下，仿佛是有些紧张的样子。京子全神贯注地盯着涌动的波浪和天交汇的地方，两个腮帮子可爱的微微鼓起，仿佛就要努力的做什么东西似的。红色的星星从漆黑无垠的交界处冉冉升起，蜜瞳也禁不住追随着那进展的位置。  
“砰”的一声。  
花火迸放。  
漆黑的夜空中被橙黄色的光点所包围，一朵红色的花火在深夜中激烈的绽放，仿佛深渊中一朵破土而出的红莲。然而这还远远不止是如此而已。那些四散开的橙黄色的光点又吸引了更多往上升去的光点，紧接着姹紫嫣红都开遍，五光十色映入眼帘。最盛大的并盛烟花在海天一色的位置展现出最华丽的一面，身下人山人海窜动，数不清的人挥舞着荧光棒欢呼七夕的盛大舞会，刚才那一刻众所周知的寂静消失的无影无踪，热闹而不燥热的夏天的一面表现的淋漓尽致。  
然而纲吉的目光停滞却不仅仅是因为烟花，不如说身侧注视着烟花的美人的魅力早已胜过了烟花。一时间沢田纲吉无比确信自己满足京子的愿望回来并盛看烟花是对的。从侧面看那张线条优美又良好的脸被花火中的各种光色投影着，却丝毫没有滑稽的感觉，而简直能让他看清楚京子脸上每一条优美的曲线。薄唇微启和目光一起带着幸福而满足的微笑，在下一个粉色的花火爆炸的时候投上了少女独有的馨香和完美。  
呼吸已经停滞了。花火仅仅是转瞬即逝，但是在那一刻闪烁在京子脸上的，充满了温情和柔情的一抹神色，已经永远被记录在他的心中了。最后就是露出了一副自己都觉得不像样的双眼发直的表情，木楞楞地看着京子。  
“好想和纲一起看更多的景色啊。”  
虽然没有看向他，但是货真价实是和他说的话，还隐含着轻微的提醒意味。纲吉立马端正了态度，绕到京子背后伸出修长的手臂把她揽进怀里，后者也很安心的向后仰身把自己的力道交给了他坚实的躯体。她近在咫尺的感受着身后那人心跳急速的鼓动，身心结合过不知道多少次的当下，在神圣的夜里两颗心再次紧密的结合，这比什么都要幸福了。  
纲吉低头亲了亲京子的鬓角，拿出必死的勇气伏在她的耳边低语：  
“当然可以。只要是京想要去的地方，无论是哪里我都和你一起去。”  
京子倾着身子蹭了蹭纲吉温暖有力的胸腔，天空中的烟花在盛放之后又静静的消失，接着又是另一次盛大的盛放，就好像和两个人一样维持着相同的心跳一样，坚持守望者两个人的未来。  
“我还会来的哦。”  
京子伸出手向天空中连续盛放的花火打着招呼，祈祷着花火的盛放再多一点点时间。脑海中却忍不住想起了一位天才歌手作的曲子：  
“还未结束的夏天，一定会将相爱的心结融化相连在一起。  
愿今夜永不结束。”

花火大会结束之后，京子在烟火大会的小吃街上放飞自我。露出吃货小属性的女朋友也是这么可爱，纲吉完全没有抵抗力，双手提满了京子买的小吃，因为手动不开没办法京子有的食物还喂了他一下，纲吉顿时感觉自己就算是不要这双手都算是值了。  
从小吃街走出来，慢慢地走到一片树林里。不知道为什么应该人满为患的树林此刻却没有人，第二轮花火已经响起，不过比起第一轮已经寂寞了太多太多，并不是太值得关注的类型。  
“效率果然很高呢，这也是纲你的安排吧。”  
在前方嘟囔着什么的京子突然转过头来，笑眯眯的把手搭在纲吉的肩膀上：  
“纲，我想给你一个奖励哦。”  
“诶？京想给我什么…………”  
话未说出口就已经被打断了，从修长的葱指那里滑下来的，从领口一路往下的肌肤肤白如雪，却一路毫无阻碍。直白而纯粹的暗示点燃了纲吉体内的炽热之火，也让这个不单纯的少年不知廉耻的烧了起来：  
“为、为什么下面会……”  
“诶？纲不喜欢吗？”  
漂亮的水晶指甲竖立在唇边，少女就着浅浅的花火光侧了侧头：  
“因为这是仅限于今天，给纲的礼物哦。”  
啪嗒。  
纲吉听见自己脑海里的锁链烧断了。

有权有势真的很了不起，在这种时候真的很有用，至少不会存在自己和别人一起挤一个小树林这种事发生。身后的树木不知道被什么样的人给修剪的非常平和，即使是靠上去也完全不会有任何的不适，但是即使如此，纲吉依旧用自己修长的胳膊托着，力求不会让她觉得一点的不舒服。  
和男式的浴衣不同，女式的浴衣要难解很多，尽管看起来只是一道春光，但是想要将其扩大，对他来说这份禁锢并不是很好解决。  
“京……”  
眉头微微皱起，京子看着纲吉最终还是因为被禁制的欲望所桎梏，嘴角流露出一抹勾人的笑意，伸手到自己背后解开了缠绕在自己身上的浴衣带子的结，花园的大门逐步洞开。  
然而攻城部队没有给她全部都让自己打开的机会，在她雪白的肩头流露出来的时候，那个人就已经急躁的撑不住了。火焰般的炽热而高大的身躯把她揽在怀里，浴衣内部白胜雪的冰肌玉骨逐渐破开一层层的护罩，直到那具发育的淋漓尽致的躯体脱落出来仅入一人眸。  
“纲……唔！”  
话还没说完就已经被火焰所吻住。不同于今日其他的温和体贴的吻，这一次的火热带着强横的掠夺，几乎想要把她燃烧殆尽似的。而她也从最初的非常小心逐渐转变成了打开心扉，激烈的回应着他的吻。三尺见方的小地方里，男人和女人裹着火焰唇舌交缠。  
“京……你今天、真好看……”  
唇齿间逐渐从对方那里传来了嘶磨而模糊不清的声音，坚实的双臂也已经没了规矩而在京子身上四处游走。不知道是今日情动的原因还是因为内心对于他的爱恋已经完全遏制不住，在他双手在背后自如的抚摸之中，每一次掠过的地方都感觉火烧火燎一般敏感。  
渴望着更多的抚摸。  
渴望着更多的需求。  
一吻终了，两个人却依旧额头抵着额头，享受着刚才没有体会到的格外诱惑的缠绵味道。纲吉小心翼翼的舔过京子的唇瓣，京子感觉自己唇上的口红都被扫掉了，留下来的湿润感觉却意外的舒服。身下某个硬生生的欲望带着燃烧的电流若隐若现的欲望抵在她的大腿根上，即使是隔着一层布料，京子也能体会到那火山即将爆发般的爆裂前兆。  
会心一笑。京子伸手帮助纲吉解开衣服的下摆，男式浴衣比起自己的好解了好多好多，基本上是不费什么气力的就解了下来。炽热的欲望暴露在空气中，一直都是闷热的感觉突然受到一阵清凉，纲吉忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。  
纲在这种时候完全不会掩饰的属于男人本性的一面，只有自己能看到的话，也是很不错的呢。  
这么想着的京子蹲下身子想帮他抚慰一下，却被纲吉拉住胳膊。  
“京……先不用管它。”  
“？”  
“今天比起我……我更想，主动帮你抚慰一下。”  
说这话的纲吉看来也是欲望接近极限了，不明白这到底是想来做另类的play还是只是纯粹的体贴。左乳已经不知道什么时候跑到了他的右掌心中，柔软的轮廓和顶端因为情动而波动的奶头都一起照顾到。  
不管怎么说，这还算是一件值得被表扬的事情。京子揽住纲吉的脖颈，趴在他的耳畔：  
“那就要看纲想要怎么做了……嗯哼！”  
乳尖被人恶趣味的捏了一把，恰到好处的疼痛让京子对纲吉翻了个白眼，却在后者眼中尽是充满了撒娇的小女儿风范，反而变得更美丽了。  
身后被人推拉着抵到了树上，丰满的双乳被人揉搓在掌心，从乳房下部的轮廓线开始弹琴一般的挑弄。酥痒的感觉从双乳随着手的移动一路游走到下胯，同时又因为炽热而充满情欲的亲吻在脖颈上再生，越来越要人难以拒绝。  
“嗯啊……纲……”  
嘴角溢出羞人的嘤咛，此刻却变成了效果更好的催化剂，灵巧而充满力量的双手在身体上滑弄着，一路突击到了京子身下最隐秘的女儿位置。预测到纲吉想要怎么做的京子分开了腿，期待着他的手指能继续灵巧一点。  
但是结果却出乎她的意料，纲吉用双手环抱住了京子的腰，对着修剪的整整齐齐的蜜柑色绒毛下的隐藏花园，直接吻了上去。  
“嗯啊！”  
完全没能想到会出现这样的情况，京子有些敏感的夹紧了腿，但是纲吉的突入已经完成，这么做也仅仅只能把他的脑袋夹得很紧而已。  
“京的这里……已经这么湿了啊……”  
不知道是感叹还是调笑，也可能是两者皆有。身下的那个人开始了动作。长而灵敏的舌头小心翼翼的舔弄着小小京子隐秘地方的蜜汁，从舌苔上传来了电击几乎要把她整个人都贯穿。然而这也只是个开始而已，在暂时用舌头抵住了小小京子上的洪流的时候，纲吉就决定向上进攻，舌头如同刺激的锐刃破开了紧闭的水道门。  
“——呜嗯！！！”  
尖端的肉芽一下子被那人含住，极致的刺激让即使是京子都有些把持不住，伸出双手环抱住纲吉的头。  
“嗯、嗯啊，纲，舔那里的话……嗯嗯！”  
“就算是这么说，京你明明就是非常期待的样子。”  
因为含着最关键的地方让两个人都口齿不清，不过这两个人即使不说话交流也已经快没有问题了。纲吉灵敏的舌头在京子身下的私密之处打着转，偶尔把顶端的肉球用舌头卷住，偶尔又是像拂拭一样的轻轻划过表皮，但是无论是哪一种办法，给予她的刺激都非常的强烈，双眼也无意识的变得愈加迷离。  
“纲……纲……”  
少女的体香就像Omega的信息素一样的，散着软软的甜味让他濒临痴狂，自然这是动情接近绝顶的预兆。而作为一个体贴的男朋友，纲吉是绝对不会做出什么拒绝的行为的。  
“京……”  
迷离的呼唤着所爱之人，银白的牙齿不轻不重的挤了一下京子私密的雷电点。  
“呜哇！！”  
已经克制不住了。  
滚滚清流清澈而下，不仅是纲吉的口中，甚至还潮喷了他一脸。纲吉小小的甩了甩头站起来，亲住京子完全还没有缓过来的双唇，慢慢的度了过去。然后又是缠绵的亲吻。  
“京子汁的味道怎么样？”  
“讨厌……”  
“可我就喜欢这样的京。”纲吉顶住京子的小粉拳伸手把京子抱在怀里：“是我的京。”  
“纲……”  
京子整个人倚靠在纲吉的身上，光滑洁白的大腿微微前驱，在某次触碰下，一闪即逝的温存被已经忍耐到了极限的欲望打破，纲吉微微的吸了一口气，眨巴着眼睛凝视着京子蜜色的双瞳。  
即使是什么都不用说，京子也自然明白他的想法。眼下却是仅代一分羞涩的低下了头。  
“既然纲你想要的话……”  
“那么……”  
两人接了一个浅尝辄止的吻，纲吉一只手揽着京子一弯水的细腰，一只手轻轻搭起她的一条腿：  
“京，我要进来了。”  
“嗯……来吧。”  
然后她听到眼前那人深吸一口气，紧接着炽热的欲望就随着压迫进来的气压一起压入了她的身体。  
“呜！”  
虽然已经湿润了加上之前一直有在做的经验，但是纲吉的尺寸还是让京子忍不住抱住了少年精壮的上半身，修长的指甲刺入了他的身体。  
“轻点……你，好大……”  
“啊……好的。”  
语气中显而易见的充满了被欲望压制的歉意，纲吉抱着京子以轻微的力道慢慢地开始律动起来。她能感觉到的他的身体变得滚烫，连带着呼出来的空气都是滚烫的，在少女白皙的肌肤上留下的鲜红，不知道是呼吸还是吻痕。  
“纲、纲……”  
下身的痛苦渐渐消失，变成了以前就有过的轻车熟路的快感开始冉冉升起，京子用尽全力夹住纲吉的双腿，接受着虽然缓慢但是每一次都把她充满的冲击，缓缓出了口气。  
“嗯……嗯啊，纲……你可以慢慢地……开始了……”  
褐发的少年没有说话，只是简简单单的点头回应着她的命令。顾及到了她的身体，肉刃没有迅速加速，而是保持着一定节奏的开始连续插入，虽然能够显著地感受到了随着每次插入带来的快感和填充一次快过一次，而身体就像早就已经预演好了一样，完美的接受着这样的一次紧接着一次的挺入，并没有什么不适应的感觉。  
反而叫嚣着快乐。  
只有沢田纲吉能给笹川京子，也只有笹川京子才能给沢田纲吉的快乐。  
注定只属于她一个人的伦戈米尼亚德。  
“京……我的京……”  
不知不觉中两个人的肉体碰撞已经加快到了快感如潮水般涌来的汹涌场面，然而比起京子，反而是这位勇猛的彭格列十代首领貌似要先坚持不住了。豆大的汗水从额头上掉落，双眸燃着欲火，两个人的碰撞逐渐去了两个人都逐渐控制不住但是想要引导的地方。  
“京……我现在感觉，哈，就是……死在这里……也值得了……”  
喃喃地说出意义不明的心里话，这京子自然也是知道的，但是已经被贯穿到世界之盖的自己已经没办法好好地思考这种话了。快感已经随着两个人的快速结合占满了心的每一个角落，在自己体内的肉棒一鼓一鼓的，显然已经到达了极限。  
已经无法停止了。  
无论是纲吉还是京子，都已经做好了完全迎接这场七夕的身心交合的打算，少女更加用力的拥抱着少年，潮水般的快意在下身已经堆积完毕，只等一声令下。  
“纲、纲……我，我已经要……”  
“我知道……我也要……一起去吧。”  
少年和少女的汗水交织在一起，同一切没办法理清又不打算理清的思绪一起，在卵袋如同攻城器一样的在少女的身下碰撞的时候达到了顶峰，炽热的精液射入了少女的子宫之中，同时又被少女放弃了全部防守而决堰的海浪横扫，共同冲刷着两个人一起想要达到并且达到过的极乐净土。  
最后的花火在天空之中完美绽放，属于纲吉和京子的橙色光辉花火在天空中安然升起，落到完事之后脱去力量紧紧相拥的两个人身上，像是来自极乐世界的祝福一般。

“呐，纲。”  
“嗯？”  
“明年……也回来吧？”  
“大概会被里包恩暴打的……”  
“好不好嘛~”  
“没问题！明年我们也一起！”  
看这样的一场花火。  
只要是京你想去的地方，余生，都绝对会有我一起。

【END】  
2019.8.7 21:07  
己亥年七月初七


End file.
